


Cashing In

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Drabble, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome but really only twosome, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Praise Kink, triplet Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Yeol finally cashes in on what he missed out before and Jongdae's happy to participate, although his brothers aren't too happy that they can look but not touch.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Cashing In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Mirror Sex
> 
> Aha! I have mostly caught up! Anyways, this was fun to write and ran a little over what a drabble should be lol.

It continued to rise to the front of Jongdae's brain, why hadn't Yeol joined them before? It wasn't like him, he always joined in the action, he was usually the last one to have Jongdae and pulled the Omega into a pleasant headspace with his attentive touches and kind words. Jongdae couldn't help but think that the brother was planning something. 

Of course he didn’t ask the other, he didn’t want to seem too needy or try to impose into the other’s business, but he was curious. It had spent days in his head and sure the brothers and he had cuddled and had their fun times since then, but never once had Yeol mentioned it.

Breeching on the third week of Yeol not seeming to do anything about the event Jongdae found Yeol and himself alone while the other two Alphas were out. He and Jongdae were curled up in their bed, watching a movie on Yeol’s laptop when the Alpha pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s cheekbone, “You remember a couple weeks ago when I didn’t participate in sex?” Oh.

Jongdae nodded and reached forward to pause the movie before looking up at the man who had been cuddling him from behind. “Well see, I was thinking of cashing in my lack of activity now, if that’s okay with you?” Jongdae could tell that Yeol seemed a bit hesitant and the Omega smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to the underside of Yeol’s jaw. “You can do whatever.”

Yeol smiled down at jongdae for just a brief moment before moving the laptop away from them and shifting them towards the edge of the bed. He moved Jongdae so that the Omega sat on Yeol's lap, back to his warm chest, propped up in front of the mirror in their room. How legs were spread so that they lay on the outside of his Alpha's, exposing himself to the mirror. It was slightly embarrassing to say the least, but what was he to do, he wanted to make it up to Yeol for not participating in their previous session. “You’re so pretty Jongdae. We’re so lucky to have you,” the husky voice whispered against Jongdae’s skin. Jongdae could feel the wet kisses lining down his neck to the nook of it where Yeol seemed to stop and attach his lips to the tender skin and suck. 

A small mewl escaped Jongdae’s lips and he tilted his head to the side, allowing the Alpha behind him to have better access. If Jongdae looked up he would be able to see himself in the mirror, body flushed red as his cock was beginning to stir in his pants and slick started to stand his shorts. 

Warm hands ran down his sides and to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it as a sign for Jongdae to raise his hands above his head and allow for Yeol to remove the garment. It easily slipped off of him and before Jongdae could comprehend Yeol’s hands were down his pants, slowly pushing them down his legs. 

It was at this moment that the front door opened and Jongdae could hear the voices from the other two brothers from down the hallway. The way that Yeol behind him slightly tensed before finally slipping the rest of Jongdae’s clothes from his body and leaned forward to encase the smaller in a possessive hug sent shivers up Jogndae’s spine. It seemed that Yeol was not planning on sharing tonight. A light bulb went off in Jongdae’s head. That’s what the other was planning, we didn’t participate so that he could have Jongdae all to himself.

Jongdae stayed still in Yeol’s arms as the Alpha seemed to breathe into his neck and trace his hands along Jongdae’s body. It was sensual and Jongdae couldn’t help but release pheromones into the air. It seemed to attract the other two from the parlor and Jongdae could hear them bickering amongst themselves as they walked down the hallway and into the doorway of their room.

Once reaching the open door they paused, a smirk grew across Chan’s face. “Look at our pretty little Omega, is Yeol getting you ready for us?” Neither Yeol nor Jongdae responded, however Yeol did run a hand along Jongdae’s chest to rub circles around the Omega’s nipple which had Jongdae arching his back, pushing his chest out to the touch. Chan seemed to take the bait that Yeol prepared and stepped forward into the room, hand reaching out to touch the Omega. 

A growl resonated around the room and Yeol slapped Chan’s hand away.

A growl was returned from the Alpha who was rejected. "Yeol what the hell." 

"You're not allowed to touch. You can watch, but no touching."

"Wh-"

"I didn't participate last time, now it's my turn and you can watch like I did." And there it was, Yeol’s plan. The seeming quiet Alpha was scheming and tactical, he seemed to have had this planning for several weeks and now it was all coming to fruition. 

Jongdae could only look between the Alphas wondering what would happen, however he was surprised when both Loey and Chan seemed to bow to Yeol and shuffled behind the two presented at the end of the bed. They moved onto the bed, laying behind the other two, attention drawn to Jongdae who was starting to get squirmy sitting in Yeol’s lap. 

He didn’t get much more time as Yeol seemed to understand and pluck at his nipples, turning the skin a nice rosey red as he licked and nipped at Jongdae’s neck. “You’re so pretty, your Alphas will be so happy to see you all blissed out on my cock, won't they?” 

A whine came from Jongdae’s lips, his body tensed and he leaned back into Yeol’s body. He loved the praise that Yeol would give to him and it made his entire body warm. Large hands slowly began to roam downwards and to Jongdae’s nether regions, dancing over his erect dick and towards his entrance which was seeping slick onto the bed sheets below him.

Jongdae sobbed as fingers breached his entrance. His head fell back onto Yeol's shoulder as the large Alpha began to thrust his fingers in and out of Jongdae. He didn't have the courage to look into the mirror to see the faces of his other Alpha's knowing that their eyes would be devouring his body with their eyes. All he could do was take what he was being given. 

The Omega could feel the digits inside of his, pushing at his walls, trying to stretch him for what was to come next. One finger became two, and two soon became three as they stretched his walls, using his slick to make him wet. 

“Jongdae. Look into the mirror.” Yeol’s words were whispered right behind his ear, his warm breath hitting against Jongdae’s skin. The Omega fussed slightly before looking into the mirror. There looking back at him were three Alphas, pupils blown wide with lust as they took in his wrecked look. They could see everything, from his peachy nipples, swollen from Yeol’s touches, to his ass which was dripping slick onto the bed. His entire body was flushed with arousal and if Jongdae wasn’t dripping before he was now. 

“Please, Yeol, I need- I need you. Please,” Jongdae sobbed out, his lashes damp with tears of pleasure. 

Jongdae was surprised however that the other two brothers were quiet, but upon looking into the mirror again he found that they both had their hands down their pants, Chan seeming to stroke himself roughly while Loey looked like he was taking his time. 

Yeol seemed to take pity on the Omega as he lifted Jongdae just slightly so that he could pull his pants down to the middle of his thighs. Underneath he wasn’t wearing anything else and thus his endowed member hit Jongdae’s lower back as it was revealed. “I’ve got you, baby. I’ll give you everything you need.”

Jongdae was puddy in Yeol’s hands and the Alpha lifted the Omega to position him over his cock before lowering Jongdae onto it. Jongdae slowly sank over the dick, enveloping Yeol into his sopping heat. Jongdae cried out at the entrance and squirmed his hips down to take more of the other into him. Yeol fit so perfectly inside of him, stretching his walls just right and pressing right against his prostate. Jongdae could only slump back against the other male and Yeol began to thrust into his body. 

Small hands gripped at Yeol’s arms, as he lifted Jongdae off of his lap only to pull the smaller back down onto him. Eventually, Jongdae made the mistake of looking up and into his reflection in the mirror. He looked fucked out, hair matted to his head and his tail wrapped tightly around Yeol’s. The other males in the room looked like they would eat him alive. Chan was biting down on his lip, thrusting into his hand wildly as he released his pheromones into the room. Loey didn’t look much better as he seemed to be trying to school his expression as he ran his thumb over the head of his dick. Yeol, however, looked like he was about to consume Jongdae, a red trim around his eyes as his teeth were bared against Jongdae’s skin. Jongdae was sure that if he asked for yeol to mark him right now the other would have no objections. 

He was getting close, the way that Yeol’s knot was beginning to prod at his entrance with every thrust, slightly tugging at it in promise of filling Jongdae. The Omega had been sitting at the edge of his orgasm, holding back as he knew that he wanted to cum with his Alpha.

Yeol’s teeth pressed against his skin as the Alpha continued to pound into the Omega, pushing both of them towards their end. Several thrusts later Yeol pushed his knot into Jongdae with a resounding pop and locked the two of them together. Jongdae whimpered and moaned as he could feel the other pulsing inside of him. His eyes flickered into their reflection and caught the look of the other, Yeol didn’t make a noise and didn’t have to as he mouthed, “Cum for me.”

Jongdae exploded around Yeol’s member, slick spilling out of him as he milked the man inside of him. Yeol came only seconds later, spilling his seed into Jongdae. They collapsed against each other and Jongdae nuzzled into the warmth supplied by the other. Faintly in the background he could hear the groans of the other two Alphas and likely Chan cursing.


End file.
